Sunglasses
by xXTragicMemoryXx
Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno I moved to this new school for a reason but no one will ever know that.Well there is this girl and i think i might be in love with her.lemon later on.
1. pretty blue eyes

Chapter One;A new start

I'm Sakura Haruno I have always been the type of girl that has never known what Ive wanted.I decided to move schools on my own watch, no one forced me to.I just couldn't take the things that where going on at my old school.Every thing was fine at first until friendships where torn apart,hearts where broken,and drama was every where i turned, my life sucked.So I decided to move,I didn't need that shit so I packed up and left.I didn't want to remember the things that happened or the people i met at the school I was leaving behind.  
It was the morning to the rest of my new life.A clean slate,a new look,and a new home.I combed my straight,freshly cut,light pink hair.Put on my light blue minnie skirt with white knee heighs and black shoes.I put on a light blue mine tie just to tye things up together.That was the typical uniform for my all girls school except for the tie that was just me putting in some style.I skipped breakfast,grabbed my bag,and left for school.Nothing was going to ruin her day.  
I memorized my classes and was ready for what the day had to bring.I planned to mingle in the hallways before school began.  
I entered the school wearing my sunglasses.Everyone was talking amongst themselves.I walked a bit forward away from the door when I feel someone bump into me from behind,not to hard but hard enough to knock my sunglasses off my face and onto the floor.Even thought they where broken I still bent down to pick them up,but so did someone else."A little clumsy dontcha think"said the other girl that bent down to pick up my glasses for me.I looked up to take my glasses from her hand.That's when I saw her beautiful baby blue eyes.My heart skipped a beat."Whats wrong with me I promised myself I wouldn't let something like this ever happen again"I thought to myself.She looked at me with shock,i guess she liked my eyes like how i liked hers."Um I'm Sakura Haruno"I said with a smile."I'm Ino Yamanaka,sorry bout your glasses getting a bit shattered"she said with the same toothy grin."No its fine I tend to have bad luck"I laughed while putting the glasses into my bag.  
"Ok so ill see you later then"she said to me."Yeah see you later Ino"I waved a little good bye as she took off in the other direction.No doubt about it I think I loved this girl.Its crazy how you don't even know someone but still have that connection.  
My thoughts where interupted by this girl that seemed to be standing behind me.She had blue hair and pale eyes."Um i i im sorry for bumping into you a while ago"she said before pointing her eyes to the ground."No problem thanks to you I met...uh well never mind"I said.  
DING DING DING  
"ok ill talk to you later uhhhhhhhh"I racked my head for her name."Hinata, my names Hinata"she said not as shy this time."I'm Sakura who do you have for first period"I asked."I have chemistry"she replied. "Me too well we should get going before were late"  
I stated.We sat next to each other and passed notes the whole period.I figured out alot about this Yamanaka girl from Hinata.I have my second,third,forth,seventh,and eigth periods with her and she is a lesbian like me.I seemed to fall in love with her with every sentence Hinata told me about her.But I wanted to see how she was in person.  
The day went by fast,I didn't want it to end.A big test was coming up so Ino and I made plans to study together.She's coming over tomorrow.  
A/N-well that was'nt alot but next chapter is when...well no spoilers but comment me so i know what you want.


	2. Im sorry

Chapter 2; Im Sorry

Ino is suppose to come over today.Its friday,my second day of school.We have all weekend for the test on monday.She isnt going to be coming over untill around four.I dont know if she feels the same way about me like how I do of her.Like if she wants to just be friends or maybe something more.Sure we exchanged numbers and stuff but friends do that to it doesnt nessasarly mean anything.  
I didnt see her at all today.She helps the nurse so she could have been helping her all day.I hung out with Hinata we realy seem to like eachother but just as friends I know that for sure,one thing ive realy noticed is that she is very shy.

Today felt longer then yesterday.I tried calling Ino a couple of times to make sure we were still on for the study...date.I liked that thinking of even having a date with her made my whole body tingle even though it was just to study.Oddly she didnt answer,but there must have been a good reason.I decided to stop worring about it and get ready it was already 3:20 I only had 40 minutes plenty of time.

I put on a plain tee and some ripped jeans,i didnt want to get to fancy and look desperate.I live alone in an apartment,my parents send me money every month to pay the rent.Im looking for a job but im in no hurry.Its already 3:50 she's going to be here in ten minutes. I cant wait till she arrives,I havent been this excited since-wait no I told myself I would forget about all that.

Where is she!! Im freaking out. What if something happened to her or maybe she got lost on the way over here.Or maybe.  
she just didnt come. I glanced at the time, its 4:32. It was official she wasnt coming, my heart sank.

I thought about what she did to me.I had all weekend to think about what happened. It just bugged me, my head was fogged up I dont know what i should do.  
Just drop it?or confront her?UGH is it even possible to be mad and sad at the same time? She doesnt even bother to call me or at least text message me. I wouldnt even mind getting a text message saying Im sorry at least it would show she cared for standing me up.She realy must not like me.I knew it,she hates me.  
There I go with those stupid mixed feelings of mine.I need sleep I cant think striaght.

Its monday morning.I need to talk to her simple as that.I arrive a little late to school, that stupid alarm clock didnt go off,I didnt have time to look for Ino in the halls i needed to get to class.I was late but not late enought to get written up so I go sit down next to Hinata,I need to tell someone my problems.

After talking to Hinata I know what Im going to do.Not talk to her but something else.Since I have her next period its the perfect time to do it too.  
I dont speak to her not even once.I dont look at her either.She keeps on looking at me though,I see her keep glancing over at me from the corner of my eye.

FLASH BACK  
"If she keeps on looking at you then she does like you, but if she doesnt even attempt a quick peek at you then she's not sorry that she stood you up and she couldnt care less what you do with your life.  
END FLASH BACK

Hinata's words echoed inside my head,as Ino sneeked another peek at me.At least now I know she's intrested.  
Class is over.Everyone heads for the locker room to get their stuff and leave. Ino and I are the only one's left, everyone else already got thier bag and headed for their next class.She doesnt know Im in there with her though.Perfect.

I sneak up behind her.I turn her around to face me and push her into the lockers,were so close together our breast are mashed together under our clothes.I dont kiss her,I dont even lean in for one.Im waiting.If she pulls away or try's to get me away from her,then no she doest like me.  
All she does is stare into my eyes,no pulling or pushing,just silent stareing.She wants me to kiss her there's no other explanation.  
I press my lips against her's,she tries to part my lips with her tongue. I open up to let her in.I fight her tongue to get into her.She tasts so sweet.I cant hold up for much longer I need to breath.I seperate our lips to breath in the air my lungs screamed for.

"Sakura Im realy sorry its just that"  
I cut her off in the middle of her explanation I didnt want to hear it.  
"It doesnt matter why you didnt come anymore its fine now"  
I said to her, I realy didnt care what the reason was,the only thing that matterd was what was happening right now in the locker room.

I didnt realize till now that I was holding her wrists up against the lockers along with the rest of her body.I let go, I knew she wasnt going to fight me so there was no reason to hold her like that,so I backed up.She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me back up against her again.It was like a string tied us together cause there was no space left between us.Were joined together again for another kiss.Her arms around my neck and my hands down the back of her jeans,we must have looked like a real couple because it sure did feel that way.

The kisses between us start to get hotter,and I dont know about her but Im realy starting to want her more,and kissing just wasnt enough.Its time to turn the heat up just a little more in here.I start to move my hands out from inside her pants and move them up inside her shirt,I message her left breast with my right hand.She moans from inside my mouth.She likes it.  
I lift her shirt up more until its completely off of her.I slowly unhook her bra,her nipples get hard and errect once the cold air hits them.I pinch her nipples hard until she screams.Then I lick down the valley of her breast,when I reach her jeans.I unbutton and unzip them.Then I pull them off along with her thong,reaveling a forest of curly blonde hair.  
I feel her pussy,she's wet.I give her a nice long lick,she moans my name.Now she's even wetter then ever.I stick my tongue as far as I can go inside of her tight walls,she's getting hotter between her legs.So I stick my finger up her sweet vagina,she tries to stay quiet probly because someone could hear the noises were making and walk in on us.Here I am fingering her and flicking her clit with my tongue while she moves her breast in cicles adding to her pleasure.

"Yes Sakura please Im almost there please UHHHHHH IM GOING TO CUM!!

I take my finger out and give her one last long,hard, lick from her clit to the back of her pussy.That did it.She exploded her sweet fluids inside my mouth.She fell on her knees exousted.I give her a kiss so she can taste her cum too.

The bell to end third period echoed in the locker room.It startled the both of us.We cleaned up after ourselfs,and left before anyone came in.Another class was going to start for P.E. so we had to move fast.This was probably the best day in my life,even though the experience with her was short,it didnt mean that was the last time that was going to happen,right?

A/N-this took a while for me to update but I hope it was worth it: ok well in the next chapter emotions run high and secrets are ment me k? I realy need to know if people are reading or not.Beacause if there not why continue? 


End file.
